Purus Street
by Xdramionedreamsx
Summary: *This is not a one-shot* What happens when Hermione and Draco knew each other before Hogwarts? What happens when disagreements become arguments, and then something more? What happens when friends get torn apart? Find out here, but be prepared, because the feels might attack you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story of mine! If you didn't read the summary, this is a Dramione story about how Draco and Hermione somehow knew each other before Hogwarts! Hopefully this will be a successful one! Recommend this fanfic to any of your other friends who like Dramione, and ask them to give me feedback! **

**-Sorry, I used a pen name. My real name is Bea, pronounced Bae-uh**

** ~Bea**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Purus Street**

**June 5, 1986**

* * *

**-Draco's 6th B-day**

**~Draco's POV~**

I LOVE my Birthday! Every year, I get so many presents, and since i'm turning six, I'll probably get six times the gifts! I bet all my presents will be from the finest toy companies, and will cost a very lot! (remember, bad grammar to mirror that of a six year-olds) Even my cake was expensive, but it's green and blue! I asked for a green and silver cake, like the Hogwarts house colors my mum and dad were in! I'm for sure getting in that house, I heard that all the Malfoys ever born were in that house!

Six is a really big number, one more than five! This year, my mummy chose a quidditch theme for my party! She said she would invite as many people as I liked, so I said a lot! Even daddy said that we would be inviting some special people!

As I got out of bed and walked towards my dresser, I saw a outfit all ready for me. Mummy put out a green shirt, light jeans, and some shoes she said were from a different country, Iatly, I think she said. This sure was going to be a good day if I got special shoes from a special place! I took the clothes off of the hanger and changed as quickly as I could.

"Draco, honey, your food is almost ready, would you like to come down now?" I heard mummy's voice, and I was hungry, so I told her, "Yeah mummy, I'll be there in a little bit, I have to finished changing!"

"Hurry up, son. You might miss your chance to spend your whole sixth birthday with us and your presents because you couldn't put on a pair of jeans!" I smiled at that. daddy wasn't always very happy, but when he was, he was always funny.

"I know, plus, it isn't the pants I'm having a bad time with, it's my shirt, I cant fit my head into the hole at the top." I scrunched my face, my head was stuck.

"That's why it's a button-down, sweetheart, you're supposed to unbutton it." Realization dawned on me. THAT'S why it was too tight. Mummy is so smart.

"Oh, that's makeses a lot of sense." I say. I want her to be proud that I get it, because I love my mummy a lot.

"Good baby, but it isn't makeses, it's makes." I just finished putting my new clothes on when I heard this. It isn't makeses? But it sounds right. I guess mummy is right though, she did go to Hogwarts already.

"I'm coming down now!" I yell as I go as fast as I can down the stairs, to meet my parents for breakfast.

* * *

We just finished our breakfast when someone knocked on our front door. "Daddy, are we expecting someone to be here this early?"

My dad got up and started leaving the dining table. "No, I don't think so." I love the way my daddy talks, he's always able to keep things under control just with the tone of his voice.

Instead i responded, "Oh, then why is someone knocking?" I stuffed a mini blueberry-chocolate pancake in my mouth.

"Maybe they're people we don't know or weren't invited to the party." Mummy cut in as she stood up, took the napkin off of her lap and placed it on the table, so I was the only one still sitting.

"Why would they come to bother us about it, Narcissa? if we didn't invite them, we either don't know them, don't like them, or they are mudbloods." Daddy's lip curled into an expression of dislike.

"What's a mudblood, daddy?" I asked, gulping my last grape down. I had never heard of that word.

Daddy came to sat down next to me. "Now, this is very important, son." Mummy looked at dad with a blank face, as he took hold of my squishy face. "Mudbloods are people very unlike us. They are muggles with magic. They have dirty blood, because they have muggle blood and magical blood in their veins, and we think they stole magic from us to try and make themselves more powerful." My eyebrows came together.

"Don't be silly daddy, people wouldn't do that, who would want to steal our magic?" Mum sat down on the other side of me. "Don't mind it now, we'll tell you when you get older." Mummy gave daddy a stern look. Now the knocking was slowing to a stop, so I ran over to the door to open it.

"Hey! Dra-" Mummy tried to stop me, but I already opened the door. She came over to me as we turned around to see who was on the other side of the door.

There were three people standing in front of us. Two were adults, one being a kid, probably my age. I took a closer look at them. The little girl was smiling brightly, while the adults, probably her parents, were looking at our home. the little girl, like her mother, had light, short, brown hair, like she just cut it. Her eyes were the same color as her father, also light brown, but with a tinge of green in it. She wore a light pink summer dress with yellow sandals. She looked extremely proud as she held her parents' hands. The father had sandy, straight hair, and light brown eyes, while the mother had curly, darker hair, with light blue eyes.

"Hello." The girl spoke.

Who are you would've been my response, but my mother talked before I had the chance to. "Hello there, I don't think we've met. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, pureblood."

"My name is Hermione Granger, pureblood. This is my mum, Jean, and my dad, William. Who are you?" She turned to me.

I buffed my little chest proudly and said, "Draco Malfoy, pureblood."

"Well nice to meet you, Draco. You as well Mrs. Malfoy."My mum smiled.

"Well aren't you a smart girl? Would you like to come in?" Mummy looked at the girls parents, but they just looked at her quizzically.

Then the girl named Hermione let go of her parents hands, and tapped mummy's shoulder. "Yes?" Mummy asked.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you. I've just moved here from France, and my mum is French, so she can't really understand English words, but she learns fast, like me. Then there's dada. He's English, but he moved to France when he was a little boy, so he only remembers a little English. As for me, I speak both French and English, so I've been translating everything."

Mum's eyes got big. "Really? well then, I must ask you to come inside and have some tea with me, so we can get to know each other, and become friends." She leaned down to Hermione.

"That's sounds fun, let me tell them." She turned to her mum and dad, who looked at her with alert eyes. "Maman, papa, ils nous invitent à prendre le thé avec eux, afin que nous puissions devenir des amis." The it looked like she waited for their answer.

"Oui ce est très bien." The mother answered as she nodded to her husband as he smiled.

Then the little girl turned back to us. "They said, yes, that is fine." This made me slightly happy, because now I would have someone to play with when i'm bored. The little family stepped into our house as daddy said," Who was it, Cissa?"

"Some new pureblood neighbors, they just moved here from France." We turned around the corner so we could fully see daddy. He was reading _The Daily Prophet_ and had just put it down when we entered. He took a look at the girl named Hermione and said, "Ahh, it is always a pleasure to meet new pureblood families, what are your names?"

Hermione took a step forward. "My name is Hermione, and this is my mum, Jean, and my dad, William." She smiled and held out her hand.

Daddy smiled right back at her and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Hermione." Then he turned to her mum and dad. "To what do I have the pleasure of meeting you and your cute daughter?"

"Er, daddy, they don't speak much English." I told him, as his mouth made a little o. I smiled at Hermione, feeling proud because I remembered, and she gave a big smile back. "Mummy, daddy, if it's alright with you, Hermione, and her parents, can I show Hermione my toys?" I started jumping up and down excitedly.

"If it's fine with her parents." Mummy smiled at Hermione. "Could you ask them for us?"

Hermione looked at me, and then back at mummy. then she said, "Why doesn't Draco ask them?"

I looked at her with an astonished expression. She thought I could speak French? I knew I was smart, but I didn't know people thought I was good. "I don't know how to ask."

"That's alright, I'll tell you how to say it, then you can repeat it." She looked excited, so I did it.

"Fine." Now it was Hermione's turn to jump. "Good, now just repeat after me, and remember to face them so they know you are talking to them." I touched my cheek, and it was warm, I could feel my parents eyes on me, and I calmed myself down, I could not be embarrassed.

She tapped her mum's shoulder, who tapped her husband's shoulder, and both of them had their attention on us, in addition to my mum and dad. "Now, say: Hermione peut voir mes jouets avec moi? Il sera très rapide." I nodded, and faced her parents.

"Hermione pwuet voir mes jouets avec moy? Il sera très rapide." I backed away quickly, knowing i did it wrong, but she instantly brought me back forward. "Here's some advice, it isnt _pwuet, _it's _peut. _And, it isn't _moy,_ it's _moi. Now try again." _She gave me a little push, and I looked up to see her mum and dad looking down at me.

"Okay. I'll try it. Hermione peut voir mes jouets avec moi? Il sera très rapide." I said it super slowly, but I guess they understood, because they nodded, and her dad even said, "Yez." I smiled and ran over to the staircase, where I beckoned her to hurry up. She ran over, took off her sandals, and went up the cold marble staircase saying, "Ow, cold, ow, geez, that's cold." When we got to the top, I took the upper part of her arm, and hurriedly dragged her to my room.

She almost tripped twice, but other than that, she was fine. When we got to my room, she opened her mouth wide and said, "How much did it take to decorate and build your room?" It was true, my room was gigantic, with a queen bed, all for me. The walls were lined with different autographed snitches, quaffles, and other quidditch supplies. I only had three photographs, all of them on the top of my dresser, one family portrait, one with me on my first baby broom, and one with me waving with my mum and dad at my third birthday. Hermione went over to my bed and looked under my bed. "What're you doing?" I asked her.

She tried to back out of the underside of the bed, but accidentally bumped her head, and I went over to her from my spot in the corner of my room, where my broom was. "Are you okay, Hermione? It looks like you need your mummy and daddy to kiss your boo boo." Hermione rubbed her head.

"No, that's okay, I'll be fine. I was just wondering where your toys are-oh! How are my parents going to talk to yours if they don't speak English?" She was at the door when I stopped her. "No, it's okay. Mummy and daddy have spells to make whatever they speak, French! Isn't that cool?"

She turned around. "What? They have a spell for that? That would've been very useful these last couple of days. I really need to catch up on reading, how could I have not known that?" She put her little hands on her head.

"You'll have plenty of time to read. You can even borrow some of my books if you really want to. You live pretty close, so it will be easy to come over here and get some. You do live close, don't you?" I took a seat on my fluffy bed, and she took a seat.

"Yeah, I live about two streets down, on Purus." She shifted to face me, and I frowned. "Purus? That's a weird name for a street."

She shrugged. "It means pure, in Latin. I suppose the person who named it was a pureblood." Then I shrugged.

"Oh, well, I don't see why that would matter, but whatever. Did I ever tell you that you speak like an adult? You seem very smart." She grinned widely.

"Thanks. I do suppose I am smart. Now, were you going to show me your toys? I sure didn't see them under your bed." She rubbed her head again, and I scratched my arm.

"Yeah, sorry about your boo boo. My toys take up two drawers in my dresser. Most of my outfits are with mummy and daddy, they usually choose my clothes for me because they said when they pick, it makes me look cuter." She laughed. I jumped off the bed and toward my dresser. I opened the first drawer of toys, the one above the last drawer, and showed her. At once, she gasped and took out a baby stuffed snowy owl.

"This is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" She waved it frantically in front of my face. At first, I smiled, but then I paused.

"In the world? What about me? Look at my cheeks, do you think they came out of nowhere? They are very squeezable!" I pinched my cheek hard to prove that to her.

"Fine, I won't argue, but if we play with your toys, I get to use this one." She hugged it.

"Ok. But we might not be able to play, because guests will be coming for my birthday-"

"Is it your birthday today?" She crinkled her eyebrows together.

"Yup! I'm turning six today!" I said proudly.

She looked confused and looked me up and down. "How is that possible? I'm already six, but you're taller than me!" She dropped the owl onto the bed and stood next to me. She raised her hand to the top of her head and slid it over to my head, comparing our sizes. I was about an inch and a half taller than her. She was clearly frowning, and she wasn't trying to hide it. "No fair!" She said. She crossed her arms rebelliously, and rolled her eyes when I said, "Well now we're even, you're older than me, but you're shorter, while I'm younger and taller."

She gave a little, "Hmph." I laughed and sat next to her, after I picked up a stuffed Hungarian Horntail. Her eyes widened. "That's scary. Shouldn't you pick something nicer, you don't want to scare your guests."

"No, they'll be okay. Oh, do you want to be a guest at my party? It'll be fun, and you can help me open my presents if you want, but you can't keep them, unless I don't want them." She looked at me curiously.

"And by don't want them, you mean don't like them, don't you?" She rested her head on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs and curled up into a fetus position.

I smiled. "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. So, do you want to be my guest?" She smiled back.

"That sounds fun, I'll just tell my mummy and daddy." She slipped off the bed and went downstairs, while I traveled not too far behind her.

* * *

Hermione already asked her mum and dad if she could stay for the party, and they told her that it would be fun to get to know some people. As we were about to head back upstairs, we heard the familiar sound of a person flooing in from the fireplace.

"I'll get see who it is!" I said, and Hermione added, "Me too!" We ran into the living room, and we saw one of my friends, Blaise, and another friend, Theodore, with their parents. Then, the sound of a floo incoming filled the living room and little Pansy stepped in with her parents. "Happy Birthday!" They yelled.

"Who is this sweet-looking little girl?" Blaise's mom asked. She stepped towards Hermione. "I'm Georgina Zabini. I am a pureblood."

Hermione smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger, I'm also a pureblood."

"Well, isn't it nice to have another member in our perfect community. Where are you from sweetheart? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"She's from France. She moved here not too long ago, and her mummy and daddy don't speak English." I said.

"Really? Well, you must tell me about that later, yes?" Georgina smiled.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Hermione replied, making Mrs. Zabini smiled. I was sure I was something pass in Hermione's eyes, but I chose to ignore it.

"Well, I think we'll have more fun upstairs, it'll be funner." I said. I really was excited to play with Hermione, she did truly seem to be a smart girl, and clever, at that. "We would like it if Blaise, Pansy, and Theo would come with us, do you agree?" I added. Pansy, Theo and Blaise had been my friends since we were babies.

The parents looked at their children, who were doing the pouty-lip, then they looked at each other, nodded, and Pansy's dad said, "That would be lovely, but no rough playing, we don't want any St. Mungo's patients on Draco's sixth birthday, right?" Mr. Parkinson's put his hands out, palms up.

"Right!" I said. Nothing was going to reign on my parade today, everything would hopefully go well. All of the children previously clutching their parents' hands, let go and ran to the staircase, while me and Hermione followed them up the stairs.

* * *

It had been a while since Theo, Blaise, and Pansy had arrived, and many guests filled my house. Boy, this would be awesome, so many presents from so many people! My friends and I just finished playing Dragons and Thestrals, when we heard the clanking of forks against clear glass goblets. I quieted my breathing so I could hear what was happening. A wave of silence was falling over the manor.

Hermione stood up and looked curiously at the door. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Shh, I think someone is making an announcement." Pansy said as she pulled Hermione down to sit.

I leaned closer to the door, and listened. Some people were still quietly chatting, but, for the most part, the whole place was silent. "Now, as we all know," I heard mummy's voice from below. "It is my son, Draco's, birthday. Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to call him down so we may wish him a spectacular birth date." I got up and pulled Hermione up, who pulled Pansy, who pulled Blaise, who pulled Theo.

"C'mon! C'mon! Hurry!" I pulled them down the wide spiral steps, down to where mummy was. Mummy turned around and faced us.

"Ah, brought your friends too?" Daddy said. I smiled and jumped up and down. "Yeah! I want my friends to be next to me!" I smiled at Hermione, which made her laugh. Daddy and mummy looked at each other, then they smiled and looked back at us.

"Alright everyone," mummy started. "We'll sing in three, two, one!"

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Draco! Happy birthday to you! Let our family with the purest of blood watch over you, and guide you in the right direction." The last sentence was spoken, but it doesn't matter, now I get to open my presents with Hermione!

"Are we going to open the presents now?" I really wanted to open them! Then, we could have cake and play a game of little quidditch! Daddy taught me how to play two year"s ago, but he got mr a broom that only flies five feet above the ground. I guess it's for my safety.

"I'm sure that would be fine with everybody. Just don't make too much of a mess." Daddy gave me a pointed look. "I won't, I promise." I said. I took Hermione's hand, who pulled everyone else with us, and pulled her to the parlor, where the presents were placed.

* * *

"Okay, open the first one!" Blaise said, pointing to the largest present. I let my friends sit down on the floor, so they would be able to be closer to me when I opened everything. I walked over to the present Blaise was pointing at and let out a small squeal. The present really was big, about three feet tall!

I smiled and ripped open the packing, with everyone who could fit it the room watching. I could see the gold color of a snitch on something long and slender. I teared the remains of the wrapping paper off the present and gasped when I saw my present. The tag said, Love, Mummy and Daddy. My present was the newest Moonlight 700! This was the fastest broom invented! It had polished wood, a leather seat, and, it smelled like fresh cut grass, and new rain. "Wow!" I said, as I looked from my present to my parents. I got up and have them a giant hug around their tummies.

"That's really pretty." Hermione said, although she looked a little sad.

"Something wrong Hermione?" I asked. "You can take a ride on my broom if you want." She scratched her arm and said, "No, no, I would love to ride on your new present, but, the thing is, I'm afraid of heights." I was shocked. How would she play quidditch if she was afraid of heights? I decided to ask her.

"How will you play quidditch?" I would feel bad for her if she wouldn't be able to play, quidditch is my life. She smiled. "I just won't. It's okay, I wasn't really good at it anyways." My mouth dropped open, and so did Pansy's, Blaise's and Theo's.

"You're not going to play quidditch? But that's-" Blaise stared, but was interrupted by mummy's voice.

"It's alright if she doesn't play quidditch, it's her choice, right? Now, Draco, open your next present." Mummy nodded at me. I walked over to the next gift and examined it. It had silver wrapping and a purple bow. I picked it up, tore the paper encasing it, and looked at my next present. It was a pair of green socks, and some black shoes to go with it. I looked around and found Theo's parents beaming at me, thoroughly happy with their choice in gifting. I later moved on to the next one, and to the next one, and then to the next one...

* * *

The rest of the present wrapping was fun, and now all of us were eating small slices of cake. I looked over to my left, at Hermione, and saw that she was slowly eating her slice. I turned to face her all the way, since I was sitting at the head of the table since it's my birthday. "Did you like it? Opening my presents with me?"

She smiled and put her fork down, and I did too. "It was very fun, and it was really nice of you to let me celebrate with you-" We started to hear shouting in the parlor. it wasnt happy shouting, like, "Aye! Happy New Year!" Or, "Happy Christmas!" It was angry shouting, and people were moving out of the parlor, so me and my friends went to see what was happening. We weaved through the amounts of people and finally saw who was shouting.

"Vous allez à quoi? Ce est horrible! Aucun enfant ne devrait passer par là!" Hermione's mum shouted at my parents.

**[Translation: You are going to what? That is horrible! No child should go through that!]**

Dad looked VERY mad. It was a curious thing, really, mum looked so... expressionless. I was about to step in when dad started talking, also in French, so I didn't understand, but Hermione did.

Dad stepped in front of Hermione's mum and I got worried. "Le servir devrait être un honneur de vous ! Il nous accordera puissance éternelle !" He still had his wand to his throat, so he still spoke French.

**[Translation: Serving him should be an honor to you! He will grant us eternal power!]**

I leaned over to Hermione, cupped my hand over my mouth, and whispered in her ear, "what are they talking about?" She looked confused, even though she could understand the language. She sighed. "It's something about serving someone, but I don't know who."

What? Serving someone? I don't want to be a servant! "Hermione, I don't want to serve anyone." She nodded and rubbed the spot at the inner corner of her eye. "Me too. Although it seems mummy and daddy don't like this person, while your daddy and mummy do." The yelling went on as we spoke.

Hermione's dad's eyes flared. "Ne pas parler à ma femme de cette façon! Nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec ce monstre , et vous non plus!" Hermone's eyes widened.

**{Translation: Do not speak to my wife that way! We do not want anything to do with this monster, and neither should you!]**

"Why are you looking so scared?" I asked her. Her eyebrows were raised "They're really angry. I'm afraid that someone might do something they might regret. Then she started quietly crying.

"You're crying. Why?" Her cheeks were shining and a slight pink.

"I hate it when my parents fight with people. I always imagine the worst." I NEVER imagined the worst. I would always think they would fix everything, that's what people in love do, right? But now- I'm not so sure.

"They'll be okay, it always gets better." Pansy cut in to the conversation. She rubbed Hermione's back, though she didn't look too sure herself.

"Yeah, plus, we all have each other, righ-" I started.

"Nous devons quitter cet endroit !" Hermione's mum yelled, covering her mouth. Hermione looked absolutely terrified.

**[Translation: We must leave this place!]**

Hermione turned towards us and whispered, "We're going to leave." I was confused. The party wasn't even close to over! "That isn't possible! We haven't even gotten to play with my charmed firework display!"

"We'll see each other again, I'm sure of it." Hermione said, trying to look calm.

We looked at the parlor, and were surprised to see Hermione's parents stalking toward us, and daddy and mummy coming after them. Hermone's mum took Hermione's arm and dragged her away from me. "NO! I want to keep playing!" I yelled, but Hermione's mum kept pulling. Then Hermione's mum put her wand to her throat and said, "We are never coming back here, and you two will never see each other again." She was probably speaking French, but the spell translated it into English.

"What's happening? S-stop it! Draco is my friend!" Hermione struggled to get out of her mother's grip, but she just wasn't strong enough. She pulled and tugged and wriggled, but none worked.

"Let her go! You can't take my friend away from me on my birthday!" I said, but obviously Hermione's parents didn't understand. Then, daddy's arms wrapped around me, holding me back. "They are just as filthy as mudbloods, they are blood-traitors." He whispered to me, as he tried to pull me back. "No! Hermione isn't filthy! She's my friend!" I pulled, but Hermione and her parents were already at the door. "NO!" I cried. And then I actually cried. I sobbed, hard. I sobbed until my eyes hurt. Hermione is my friend, she is my _best friend, _and I don't care if we just met today! Friendships are meant to start somewhere, right?

I saw Hermione's crying face disappear behind the front door, and it was magically closed shut. I noticed Pansy, Blaise and Theo also crying for the loss of their newfound friend. I turned to my parents. "This is your fault!" I said. "It's all you! You scared Hermione's parents away! You made them leave!" Everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care, I wanted my friend back. I wanted my friend because a friend is something you can have forever, but mum and dad took that away from me.

"We didn't do anything of the sort, Draco, now, hush up, people are staring, let's just get on with the party." Mum said. She didn't get it. She probably never had a best friend. Daddy probably didn't either, maybe that's why they were perfect for each other.

"I will not hush up! Hermione is my friend!" I stomped and I cried. I was absolutely furious, more than anything.

Mummy came over to me and bent down. "Draco, honey, lets just finish with the party and then we can talk about it, yes?" I didn't want to finish the party first. I wanted to talk about it now! I almost told them no, but as I looked around at the people watching us, I just gave up until later and said, "Fine." Then I whispered, "But you will NEVER understand." Mummy smiled. She gave me a hug, which I didn't return, not caring that I still loved her. I looked at daddy, and he nodded with a raised eyebrow. I walked towards my presents, and started reopening. Caught up in the moment, I forgot about the brown-eyed friend I had just lost.

* * *

The party was over, all the guests gone, and me, just sitting on the sofa, waiting. Every inch of the parlor was covered in wrapping I tore apart. Now that there was nothing to distract me, I was thinking about Hermione again. How she was so nice to us when we met, how she had the perfect manners, how mummy and daddy respected her before the incident. _The incident. _What had happened? My parents and Hermione's parents were fighting about something, but I didn't understand what it was. Hermione obviously did understand, but I could see that she didn't want to tell me. And now I won't know why my friend was taken away. My thoughts had mixed with my feelings, and I yelled at mum and dad. But they had deserved it, they made Hermione's parents hate us! I never would've thought that so much could happen in a day, nonetheless my birthday. I sat. And waited. I didn't know what to say to mum and dad. They didn't know what to say to me. They would walk by, on their way to another room, and all we would do is look at each other for a second and look away again.

By now, it was my bedtime, and I assumed that was why mummy was walking towards me, but then, she sat next to me. "Draco, sweetie, you know we didn't hate Hermione. She was a wonderful little girl." I didn't believe them. If they didn't hate her, they would've tried to stop her from being taken. "She was wonderful, but we just couldn't agree with her parents."

I looked at her. Why would someone make an argument so bad that it would lead to taking someone by force? If they disagreed, they should've just ignored it and went on with life. "It couldn't have be that bad."I told her. it just couldn't. What kind of argument was that serious?

Daddy walked in and leaned against the wall. "Draco, they are not like us. They oppose what we believe in, they have the wrong morals. It's just the way it is." I looked incredulously at him. Just the way it is?

"Hermione is smart, so therefore, her parents must be too." I said. It was true.

Daddy came over to mummy and I, to sit down with us. "Son, most kids aren't like their parents. In fact, kids of your generation are said to be smarter than previous generations." Maybe that's why Hermione was so smart.

"Like how Hermione is so smart?" Daddy got mad. "Draco! Do not speak her name again! She is the heir of those two inconsiderate excuses for people!" Now I was mad. I couldn't believe daddy would talk about Hermione's parents like that.

"Narcissa, We must rid his mind of her name. And her parents' names." My eyes got big, and I stood up.

"No!" I yelled. Mummy looked at me and said, "Draco, I'm sorry about this." She took out her wand and put it to my temple. I remember her face frowning, as I fell asleep.

* * *

As I woke up, I saw mummy and daddy's face looking down at me, where i was laying, on my bed. They were waiting for me to wake up. I got up and Mummy asked, "How do you feel?" I did NOT feel fine at all. In fact, i felt sick. Not physically, but emotionally. I missed Hermione. Maybe it was all a dream and I was just waking up. I turned to mummy and daddy to see if my conclusion was true. "Hermione." That was all I said. They looked at each other, and, for a moment, I thought I was right, but then daddy said, "He still remembers her. We have to do the incantation." My head was spinning. Incantation? On me? On Hermione? Her parents? Mummy looked at me again. "Draco, you need to forget Hermione. We are sure that you will never see her again, and it will just break you if you keep thinking about this." I didn't want to forget her. I didn't want to forget Hermione. Mummy stood up straight as she kissed my forehead. "We are doing this for you, Draco." I backed away on my bed as far as I could go. "No!" I screamed again. This can't happen. I _had _to remember Hermione. She was my friend. She was one of my only friends.

I looked, my eyes wide, at daddy and mummy, whose hand was drifting towards my head. She waved her hands and was doing a silent incantation. "No! I don't want to f-forget her!" I was crying, my tears staining the bed sheets, my hands sweating. "I DON'T WANT TO FORGET HER!" I screamed. My mind was going blank. "NO! HERMIONE!" I yelled, but my mouth was slowly coming to a stop. I cried, mum's hand waving over my forehead. The sides of my mind were turning a sepia color. My eyes were closng, and I wasn't registering anything. "H-Herm-mione." I croaked out those last words and faintly saw her face as I fell into a temporary blackness.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I was back at my new house, as I looked around, mummy and daddy were watching me wake up. I fell sleep from the apparating journey or maybe it was all a dream and I was just waking up from a long nap. I turned to mummy and daddy to see if my conclusion was true. "Draco." That was all I said. They looked at each other, and, for a moment, I thought I was right, but then daddy said, "Elle se souvient de lui encore . Nous devons faire l'incantation." **[Translation: She still remembers him. We have to do the incantation.] **I looked, my eyes wide, at daddy and mummy, whose hand was drifting towards my head. She waved her hands and was doing a silent incantation. "No! I don't want to f-forget him!" I was crying, my tears staining the bed sheets, my hands sweating. "I DON'T WANT TO FORGET HIM!" I screamed. My mind was going blank. "NO! DRACO!" I yelled, but my mouth was slowly coming to a stop. I cried, mum's hand waving over my forehead. The sides of my mind were turning a sepia color. My eyes were closng, and I wasn't registering anything. "D-Drac-Draco?" I croaked out those last words and faintly saw his face as I fell into a temporary blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Chapter 2 of Purus Street right here! Please recommend this to any friends from literally ANYWHERE who like Dramione. His is not a all-younger Hermione and Draco story, they DO grow up. And by the way SORRY FOR THE PERSON CHANGE LATER IN THE CHAPTER.

/Baby I'm thinking it over  
What if the way we started made it something cursed from the start  
What if it only gets colder  
Would you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smart/  
"Waiting Game" -BANKS

* * *

Hermione's POV 

-

[]Flashback[]

As I woke up on a bright, sunny morning, I looked around my room and saw no one. I had a terrible dream last night, and it seemed so realistic. As fast as it came, it ended. I forgot the whole of it, but I did remember some crying and screaming. It was like when you wake up, the idea of the dream just disappears into nothingness. All that is left is the smell of sadness and the hope in wondering if it would show up in your sleep the next night.

I sat up, and took a sip of the hot honey peach tea laying on my nightstand, probably set there by mum or dad. The hot liquid burned my tongue, but it was soothing, and I just kept drinking until the warmth didn't leave me. I put the mug down, took my fluffy blanket and wrapped it around myself. For such a sunny day, it sure was cold in my room. It was almost as if the cold weather was purposely there, making fun of me, teasing me.

I lifted myself from my bed and walked over to my doorframe when I heard someone knocking on the door, and then some scuttling about. I rushed down to my front door and meet my mummy and daddy there. I reached for the knob, but daddy says in French, "We don't open the door to strangers, Hermione." I nodded, feeling a little distant from them, which was probably an effect from my dream. My arm was a light red color, like someone had pulled me, but I couldn't remember when anyone had done so.

I pull my hand away from the knob as Mummy opened the door. On the other side was a little box, with a note in calligraphic writing saying something I couldn't quite read at the time. Daddy knelt down and took the cube in his hands and told me to open it. I tucked a hair behind my ear, grabbed the box calmly and walked around the staircase to a chair that I sat on. I lifted the cover of the anonymous present and smiled, maybe not sure where it came from, but still feeling like it had already somehow belonged to me.

[]End of flashback[]

I wake up on the First of September, my eyelids slowly parting from each other with every blink. "Mum?" I ask before yawning. "Dad?"

Downstairs, my parents were making breakfast for me. "Hermione, you've got your trunk ready, right?" My mum asks.

I sit up. "I think so, but I have to pack Constellation, I almost forgot her." Constellation was my stuffed owl, and she had been for a long time, since I was about six. It had been an anonymous gift from someone, although I sometimes doubted it was anonymous, because my parents had always shared a look when it came to the stuffed owl.

I grab Constellation from next to me in my bed and tuck her under my arm. I stand on my bed, looking over the books on the shelf above my bed, all of them being subjects related to magic.

It had been quite a surprise when I found out I had been accepted into a school named Hogwarts. My mum and dad handed it to me on an early summer day. I half ripped the envelope to shreds over how excited I was. I had been accepted to a school that taught me magic. As a result of being a child that was read many fairytales, I believe in magic whole-heartedly, but being sent this letter kind of took the wonder of it away. Magic was real, and know that I knew that for sure, it wasn't the same.

Magic had been uncharted territory for me until the present age of soon as I read the letter, I had sped off, curiosity taking over me. I instantly asked my parents if it would be okay to get my supplies from Diagon Alley, like the letter said. they had obliged, but it had taken a while.

"Check to make sure you have everything, then." My dad said, and I hear him clapping his hands a few times. I smile as I look at the clock. It was 9:13. I sigh happily and retrieve my three books I had bought when I visited that shop Flourish and Botts, outstretching my hand and grabbing the leather-covered spines, softly pulling each of them from their place. I gently lay Constellation back on my bed.

"Er, yeah- okay." I reply, forgetting I was told to to something. I carefully look over the books one by one, running my fingers over the covers, feeling the texture of the books that were so different, but so familiar. I skim the text I had read so many times over the course of the summer and smile.

"What time is the train again?" I walk down the stairs carrying my books, making my arms useless for anything else.

Jean, my mum, looks up at me descending on the staircase and says, "You should know, we've only seen you read the letter about fifty times." She laughs after speaking with her slight French accent. I want to cross my arms, but because of the books, I can't. I furrow my brows in slight frustration, but get over it quickly.

The Express would leave at 11:00, meaning I needed to be at King's Cross by 10:45. The letter said the train would be located on Platform 9 3/4... which was rather unusual to me. I had been to the station many times, and I've never seen a 9 3/4 at any time, unless I missed it, which was unlikely because of the numerous amounts of times I'd been there before.

I shake my thoughts away as my mum and dad finish breakfast. Mum slides a homemade pancake on my plate as I softly place my leisurely-reading books on the table in the living room. "Thank you." I call out to them as my dad slides his not-homemade bacon onto my plate with a grin.

"I made it... well I heated it up in a microwave, but that counts, right Minnie?" He laughs as he slides some onto mum's plate and then his own. Mum finishes putting a pancake on my dad's plate and pats his back.

I laugh as I walk over to the dining table and shake my head, not answering. I smell the food and my smile grows. "It smells amazing, especially for refrigerator bacon." I give my dad a pointed look, but laugh. He shakes his head and sits down and we eat.

Draco's POV

_

I wake up and immediately imbed my face in my cold silk-covered pillow. I mumble to myself about not getting up, but soon push myself up with all the morning strength I had. I blink my eyes repeatedly, trying to make the blurry blob of a sight coherent.

Mum walks into my room and kneels down next to my bed and places a hand on my head. "I think you might want to wake up, Vincent and Gregory are already heading to the station." I shake my head as I cover my eyes with the palms of my hands to warm up my eyelids.

I sigh. Mum gives me a smile and sits on my bed. "You know, you can't play quidditch until you're at Hogwarts. Your broom is already packed." That got my head to rise a little.

I furrow my brows and get up slowly, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. "Is father awake?" I had been calling him father for a long time now. Since I was somewhere around being a toddler, I think. Since then, I suppose I felt closer to my mum, and I wasn't sure why, but it never resonated in the right way. Mum scoots further onto the bed.

"Yes, I believe so." She answers simply.

I'm a smart kid, I can admit, so I knew something was wrong. I can't pretend like I didn't notice something. "Mummy, I know something is wrong, and I wish I knew what it is, but I don't. I'd like you to tell me, I don't want to stay in the dark about anything that goes on in my family." I look at her with a pleading expression, which was a pretty good for an eleven year-old who didn't show emotion very often.

"Draco, I know you'd like me to tell you," She pauses, giving me a slightly sad look, "but sometimes when you don't know things, it saves you from things that too many people already know." I didn't quite get that, but I nodded. She smiled slightly and stood, walking over to my small closet and bending down to pick some shoes for me to wear. I pause before going over to her and helping, finally choosing an Italian pair of shiny dress shoes, the only type of shoe I owned beside one pair of sneakers.

-

Third Person

-

As Hermione arrives at King's Cross, she checks her parchment for the platform level again. 9 3/4, she keeps reminding herself. 9 3/4. Hermione looks around, trying not to look lost as she held her parents' hands, searching for the special platform. "I think we just have to find that wall..." Her mum says, having got a letter from Hogwarts saying how to get there, even though she, and Hermione's dad, already knew, but they had to appear as if they were clueless about the whole situation.

Hermione nods as her parents share a look. "I agree, waiting for another wizarding family probably wouldn't be the fastest or most logical way of getting in, but how'd you know to look for some wall?" She asks, curious.

Her dad cuts into the conversation at this inquiry. "We got a letter from the headmaster, informing us all about this kind of thing." He says, waving his hand around, smiling slightly. He turns his head, keeping a special eye out for the brick wall.

"Is that it?" Hermione wonders as she points to a particularly ordinary looking wall. She stares at for a minute. "Because it looks too... camouflaged. It looks like it fits in way too perfectly." She tells her parents, proud of her keen eyes. Jean and William turn to look at the wall, their eyes alight, almost as if they were going to smile.

"I believe it is." Hermione's mum replies, glancing at William. She turns Hermione's trunk over to her with a smile. "And I believe that you are to run through it with your trunk." She says calmly, the opposite of her daughter's expression. Hermione's mind worked on its own, already thinking of ways her mum could be wrong. Her eyes were wide, sparkling with disbelief. She had just pointed out an ordinary-but-not-so-ordinary wall, and they had expected her to try and run through it like some tunnel? Nothing about it made sense, and she knew her parents saw that too, but they seemed to believe everything that was being fed to them.

"Guys, it's a wall. There are a whole bunch of people here, and if it's the wrong wall, and I end up on the floor after running into it, people will notice." She tries to reason with them, trying to somehow avoid literally running into her doom, but they didn't listen. Her mum and dad sighed, not exactly together, but close enough.

Hermione's dad nodded. "We'll go with you. At the same time. We're both right here, so if you happen to hurt yourself, we'll be right next you you, okay?" He tries to comfort Hermione, looking from his daughter to his wife. Jean Granger nods in affirmation, encouraging Mione.

She sighs. "Alright, but you have to go with me." Her parents nod and each takes a side of the trunk. she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking around and running straight towards the wall. 

* * *

Draco grips his trunk, looking around at all the faces he didn't recognize as his mum holds his broom. "Did Blaise's mum owl you about when they'd be here?" He asks his parents, slightly impatient, as they had been waiting since earlier hours.

"No, Draco. They're presence is a mystery to us all." Lucius answers blandly, standing beside Narcissa. Draco sighs and scratches his neck lightly. The whole thing bored him, although it made him nervous. He was very young, but was somehow known by everyone, and it wasn't the most comforting feeling in the world.

Draco heard some shuffling, and turned to see his father nudging his mum and pointing to another wizarding family. He furrows his brows and turns, seeing a small family, but they looked slightly confused. Mug- mudblood, he instantly labeled the girl. Lucius had started teaching him about mudbloods when he was very small, so he was still learning to call them that. Draco's gaze averted to the parents, who didn't look half as stumped as their daughter. the curious mother turned, catching Draco's gaze. She paused and tapped her husband lightly, still looking at Draco. The boy lost eye contact and looked at the floor, wondering what the family thought was so interesting about him.

Jean got William's attention, and when Draco looked away, signaled to the Malfoy's. "I completely forgot that their son is in Hermione's year." She tells him worriedly. "And I suppose that if he's sculpted into anything like his father, we should advise Hermione to keep away from him." She whispers as she makes eye contact first with Narcissa and then Lucius, William doing the same. Mione's parents glanced at Hermione, who still marveling on about the whole other platform. The parents share a look before turning to their daughter. "Hey, Mione," Her dad kneels down next to her as the Malfoy's watch, "We need you to stay out of trouble. If anything peculiar or unnecessary happens, you know what to do. Owl us, like the letter said, okay?" He lightly takes hold of his daughter's shoulders.

Hermione nods, seeing that he was telling her this for a reason. "I know, I don't forget thing's easily." She says, slightly impatient about having to remind him and her mum.

It was 10:52 now, only eight minutes before the train would leave. Of course, that eight minutes could mean a lot to one person, it could even be the last time someone saw another. Hermione saw the train pull in and she sighs, looking around. She pauses before giving her parents a huge hug. "I'm gonna miss you." She breathes out, not wanting to leave her parents for so long.

"We will too." They respond, hugging their daughter tightly.

The Malfoy's watch as Hermione hugs her parents. Lucius sighs, his eyes narrowed, as he pulls his family away, earning questioning looks from Draco. "Do we know them?" He inquires, taking a glance back at the girl and her parents. Narcissa lightly places her hand on Lucius' arm as Lucius keeps a straight face.

"No Draco, and you don't want to." He says whisking them away, closer to the train, which would leave in three minutes now.

Narcissa looks at Draco, the sadness evident in her eyes. Draco furrows his brows, looking at his father. "Why?"

Lucius glances at Narcissa, his composure flickering for a moment. "W- Because their daughter is a mudblood. And they are Muggles. They have no place in our world Draco, they never will." Draco looked up at his father, believing him wholeheartedly, as a child of his age would, and he looks back at the family, his disposition changing to almost mirror his prejudiced father's own. 

* * *

The many families waved to their children as they boarded the Hogwarts express, most sporting bright smiles, but others gripping their seats and staring down at their lap for self-comfort. As Hermione leaves in the train, she waves to her parents, who weren't crying, but waving back with a solemn look on their face. She smiles at them, which, of course, made them smile back, before leaving the window so others could wave goodbye to their parents.

Hermione walks past all the other kids and teenagers, before she bumps into a little chubby kid that looked about her age. He looked at her with wide eyes. "I need some help. I've lost my toad Trevor... Again." Hermione listens and nods.

"A toad? I'll help you." She grabs his arm. "I'm gonna go that way, and you can go that way." She points to both side of the train. "And I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger." Neville nods with a small smile. "Thank you." He says quietly before taking off, but he comes back three seconds later and says, "I'm Neville."

Hermione laughs before walking up to the closest compartment and checking to see if they had seen a toad running around. They answered no. Hermione went to the next compartment. Same answer. She sighs impatiently and went from door to door to door, but no one had seen Trevor. She scrunched up her nose and walks back to where she first started.

Neville looks around, worry lining his face. He walks over to an open compartment and peers inside. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" He looks at the two boys, one that looked like a carrot and the other one was... Harry Potter. The boys shook their heads. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up." The boy who was supposedly Harry Potter said.

"Yes," he said as he sighed, "Well, if you see him..." He sighs again and leaves.

The boys converse as they indulge themselves with wizarding candies and chocolates. Neville met Hermione back where they started. "No one's seen 'em." He says sadly. Hermione bites the inside of her mouth. "I'll double check." She says.

The bushy-haired girl checks each compartment, and stumbles on the one Neville had just popped into. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron says, still holding up his wand. Hermione takes notice with a little bit of a smile and says, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

Ron glances at Harry and Harry shrugs just the tiniest bit. "All right." Ron says, a little surprised. He clears his throat and points his wand at the rat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" He waved the wand, but nothing happened. Ron looked at the rat, disappointed.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and they've all worked for me." She walks over to a seat across from Harry. "For example," she points the wand at Harry, to which his eyes widen," Occulus Reparo." The brunette says clearly as the tape on his glasses unwind and the rim repairs itself. She lowers her wand with a satisfied look on her face. "That's better, isn't it?" She looks at Harry and her expression changes. "Holy cricket your Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger." She slowly turns to her head and looks at Ron and raises an eyebrow. "... And you are?"

"I'm.." He chews his food, trying to swallow it up, ".. Ron Weasley." Hermione's raised eyebrow stayed there.

"Pleasure."


End file.
